


Another Day, Another Insult

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Sometimes, Ron Weasley's insults go a little too far.*Draco picked up the glass he was fiddling with at the sink. He hadn’t wanted to have this conversation with Hermione, Potter had been the one to convince him he should, right after Weasley and said his piece to Draco when they were stood at the bar. To be fair, Potter also told Weasley the next time he said something like that again there’d be no more “Forest of Dean” whatever the hell that meant.*





	Another Day, Another Insult

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Naarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/works) for the beta help! Appreciate it darling!!

“What the hell were you thinking, Draco?” Hermione asked as she slammed her handbag down on the kitchen table. “Harry you can get along with fine, but Ron says one word and suddenly it’s Fourth Year again?”

“Even Potter agreed he’d gone to far. There are certain things you don’t say, Hermione, and he crossed the line.”

“What?”

Draco picked up the glass he was fiddling with at the sink. He hadn’t wanted to have this conversation with Hermione, Potter had been the one to convince him he should, right after Weasley and said his piece to Draco when they were stood at the bar. To be fair, Potter also told Weasley the next time he said something like that again there’d be no more “Forest of Dean” whatever the hell that meant.

“What happened in the Forest of Dean?” Draco asked.

Hermione was thrown by the nonsequiteur, but tried not to show it.

“I know it was probably the least year of the war, I don’t need details if you don’t want to give them but Potter said something to Weasley and it made me wonder.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal if he learned or not but Hermione had known him long enough now to know that if he didn’t get an answer for his question he would try to figure it out himself. Hermione rounded the table and ran her hand through his hair.

“It’s no wonder you and Harry get along,” she told him. “Neither of you can be told something without wanting to know all of it.”

Draco pouted. Hermione thought it was adorable.

“I’m just curious,” he said, with just a hint of petulance.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Draco,” she chided, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Draco firmly on the lips.

“I’m aware,” Draco said, between chaste kisses. “I’m also aware that satisfaction brought it back.”

He kissed the tip of her nose before running his hands across her shoulders and spinning her around. With her back pressed against his chest, he moved her hair from one side of her neck and nuzzled at the side of her throat with his nose, his lips occasionally pressing against the skin.

“It really would be ever so satisfying to know what happened in the Forest of Dean that made Weasley blanch so much when Potter brought it up.”

Hermione froze for a second before storming over to the fireplace and throwing in a handful of Floo Powder.

Draco didn’t hear her call out an address, which, he realised almost belatedly meant she was getting in touch with Potter.

A few minutes later, Harry stepped out of the Floo looking slightly befuddled and almost ready for bed.

“Harry James Potter! Are you out of your mind!?”

“Uh… Possibly, but could you tell me what I did to make you ask that so I can make sure no one else catches on?”

Draco snorted before he managed to stifle his laughter.

“Oh…” Potter said. “I think I have an idea what this is about now. Can I change my previous statement? You know it’s not admissible before the Wizengamot anyway, right?”

“Harry, we promised him no one would know,” Hermione sounded almost close to tears.

“I know, unless two thirds agree, I know, but it’s not my fault your boyfriend is an eavesdropping little shit. Whatever you decide, Mi, I’m with you.”

Even Draco could hear the weight on that sentence.

“Hermione, I’m going to go shower while you speak with Potter,” he said as he left the room, staying on the other side of the door for a few seconds.

“He’s sticking around, right?” he heard Potter say. “Because I’ve actually got to know the git on your behalf.”

“Don’t call him that, he’s made an effort too; I don’t think he would have if he didn’t intend to stay, and I won’t be letting him go anytime soon either.”

It was close to half an hour later when Hermione finally joined Draco in their bedroom. She explained haltingly about the Forest of Dean and Ron leaving them both, jealous of the way they were around each other. She explained him being gone for 6 weeks before he finally found them again, how Harry, despite what he told Ron, despite what he told himself, had never really forgiven him for walking out on them both when things got hard.

She told him how Harry had warned Ron after the Final Battle that there were no more excuses if he walked away from them again, that Ron had used his last one when he let his jealousy overwhelm his respect for his friends and their choices.

And Draco told Hermione that he didn’t think Weasley would be around for much longer.

“He said you just wanted a bit of fun with the ‘dark side’ before you settled down and married him like everyone was expecting,” Draco said. “Potter overheard him making a comment to me about ‘where you were supposed to be’, which is in his bed and not mine, apparently, and that was when he mentioned the Forest of Dean.”

Hermione moved so her head was lying on his shoulder, one arm tucked underneath her and against his side, the other over his chest, resting on top of his heart.

“Then you, ostensibly, went to get another drink.”

“Yes.” Draco covered her hand with his own. “He said you would never love a Death Eater, especially not one who liked cock as much as he liked you. He started making noises about things that never happened and that he probably wishes had, if for no other reason than to bring me down to his level.”

“And then you started acting like we were back in school.”

“All I said was that green was a horrible colour on him and that red would surely look worse so he should stop talking.”

Hermione groaned loudly. “Draco!”

“I’d say he’s lucky we left at that point before he went for a hat trick and commented on my mother.”

“Draco, you can’t curse him or even threaten to.”

“I don’t have to. I’m fairly sure Harry’s on my side now. He may not give a fuck about Weasley calling me a whore but I’m pretty certain if I told him what the bastard said about you he’d curse him for me.”

“I should never have encouraged the pair of you,” Hermione said, as she waved her wand and turned down the lights.

It was as if Hermione was dreaming when she heard the next thing he said, she was neither fully asleep, nor fully awake.

“If I didn’t love you, Hermione Granger, all the encouragement in the world wouldn’t have made me friends with Potter.”


End file.
